A break from reality
by LunaPax
Summary: Spinelli is framed for an attempt at blowing up the school.
1. Take her away

It was a busy Monday, the first day of school in fact, and children were quickly running from all over the playground of 3rd Street School to see the toughest kid in school "going at it" again. Her current victim, a first grader who had just moved to Third Street, and had called her an unforgivable name…  
  
"Take it back!"  
  
She had him pressed against the wall, and her fists were almost already in his face. He looked absolutely terrified.  
  
"But..but.." He stammered.  
  
She clenched her fists tighter, until her knuckles shone white.  
  
"You have three seconds…"  
  
He opened his mouth to say something.  
  
"One…."  
  
His jaw clenched as he snapped it shut. He was trembling noticeably, to all the observers' delight.  
  
"Two…"  
  
Finally he sunk down on his knees, looking defeated. She glared at him expectantly.  
  
"Ok, Ok…"   
  
She tapped her foot Impatiently.  
  
"You're not a girl." Then he snickered into his palm, which had become sweaty. "You're a GUY!"  
  
"That's it you little worm! I'm gonna…."  
  
"Spinelli!"  
  
11 year old Spinelli released the boy, who ran away quickly. She wasn't sure if it was because he was scared of her, or the giant bulk standing behind her. She turned and tried to put on the most innocent face she could muster, which made her look like she had indigestion.  
  
"Yes Mrs. Finster?"  
  
Mrs. Finster put one hand on Spinelli's shoulder and positioned her so she faced the Principal's office. "That's the third time this week young lady!"  
  
Spinelli winced at being called a "young lady," "But Mrs. Finster! It's only Monday!"  
  
Mrs. Finster steered her over to the school doors and escorted her to Mr. Prickly's office. "That's exactly my point. I'm afraid you'll have to pay Mr. Prickly a visit." With that she was pushed into his office, only to find him playing with his yo-yo.  
  
He quickly put it away, trying to look as casual as possible. Folding his hands together and placing them on top of a large stack of papers he began, "Take a seat Spinelli, this may take a while."  
  
Spinelli gulped, that was never a good sign. The bell rang, calling the students back into their classrooms. She rose to get to her class but the principal held up his hands.  
  
"You're not going any where Spinelli. We have a few things to discuss. I'm afraid you're fighting has gotten out of hand, way out of hand. Now what do you suggest we do about it?"  
  
Spinelli shrugged, then smiled sweetly. "Make sure that the kids know to stay out of my way?'  
  
Mr. Prickly gave an exaggerated sigh, "Spinelli, what are we going to do with you? Your behavior will have to stop; one of kid in juvenile hall could ruin my chances of getting that middle school job… I mean, it could ruin your future."  
  
Spinelli nodded and tried to look interested. In truth, this was all going in one ear and out the other. She tried to remember how many times she had been given this same lecture, but gave up after 17. She hadn't noticed he had finished until she heard him say, "Well, what do you think?"  
  
She snapped back into reality, "Um," she bit her lip, "Could you repeat the question?"  
  
He gave her a sad sigh and waved her ahead. She jumped up and ran out the door like her pants were on fire. Principal Prickly's shoulders sagged as he paged Mrs. Lemon.  
  
"This is her," came an old voice over the intercom.  
  
Looking at the door where Spinelli had vanished behind moments ago he shook his head, a frown playing on his lips.  
  
"Mrs. Lemon? Get me Luitenint Skinner on the line please."  
  
3 Days Later…  
  
"Spinelli I'm disappointed in you, I thought our little chats were working." Principal Prickly shook his head sadly. She had been called into his office for fighting again, only this time she had taken out 3 third graders.   
  
Spinelli was grinning from ear to ear, a rare occurrence. Nothing could hold her joy, not even another lecture from Prickly. "I'm sorry sir," she said. "They are working very well, but apparently the other kids just aren't getting the message." Another grin.   
  
Prickly wondered what on earth could make a girl so happy, it certainly wasn't from her fight, she had received a black eye and a twisted ankle.   
Though, she had fared better then the boys. "Tell me Spinelli, what joy could you possibly get from causing pain to others?"  
  
Spinelli shrugged thoughtfully, she was actually considering the question. This fight had only been a pain in the butt; she had other reasons for being happy. She had just stink bombed the Ashley's, setting it so that the moment they turned on their T.V, they would be bombed with skunk spray. She could practically hear the screams now.  
  
The principal inhaled deeply, making Spinelli focus back on him, "One more step out of line, and you'll be sent to juvenile hall."  
  
Spinelli stood up abruptly. "What? How could this…? I mean… WHAT?"  
  
The principal glared at her, "I warned you that this would happen," he ignored Spinelli's grunt, "and you'll just have to handle the consequences. You're dismissed."  
  
Spinelli walked numbly out the door. Juvenile detention? Her brother had been sent there, it nearly made him go insane. Maybe it DID make him go insane, he had acted so perfect once he go out, then he had just, "snapped, and had run away, saying the pressure was too much. She still had no idea what was going through his mind, but she knew she wasn't going to let it happen to her.  
  
She was just passing the Science Lab when she paused to look in. The teacher was showing them how to dissect frogs properly, the one thing Spinelli was looking forward to next year.   
  
"Ow!"   
  
Spinelli clutched her ear and tried to ignore the ringing of the fire bell that she was standing next to. 'That's funny, I didn't know there was going to be a drill today. Usually Mrs. Grotkey tells us…'  
  
She looked into the window again; the students inside made no move to get up. Suddenly Mrs. Lemon's too familiar voice rang out over the intercom...  
  
"Students and Teachers, please exacuate the school immediately. This is NOT a drill. I repeat, this is NOT a drill."  
  
That got a reaction from the students. The girls ran to their cubbies to get their jackets and bags, while the boys ran to rescue their comic books and sports balls.   
  
Spinelli was about to push open the doors leading to the playground when Mrs. Lemon continued, "Ashley Spinelli. Report to the flag pole at once."  
  
Spinelli wondered what they could possibly want from her, but she followed orders. The rest of the school was already gathered into their units. She could feel their stares as she slowly made her way to the too high flagpole. She didn't blame them, what could she have to do with a fire?  
  
When she finally made it over, two burly guards in black suits each put a hand on her shoulder, preventing her from moving. She spotted her backpack on the ground in front of Prickly. She reached out to grab it, the grips on her shoulders tightened. She took the hint and stopped struggling.  
  
"Students and teachers, it is my great unfortunate to reveal to you what has happened. At precisely 1:22 p.m. Ashley Spinelli was released from my office. At 1:30pm. She had not made it back to her classroom. At 1:36pm. A pipe bomb exploded in the girl's bathroom. She had still not made an appearance in her classroom." Prickly turned to Spinelli, who was looking quite shocked. "Ashley, do we have permission to search your backpack?"  
  
Spinelli shrugged. Why not? It's not like she was hiding something. SHE wasn't the one who had bombed the place. So you could imagine her, and everyone else's, surprise when the principal pulled out all the materials needed to make a crude pipe bomb. "What have you got to say for yourself?!"  
  
Spinelli choked back on the expected, 'it wasn't me.' She fought to keep a straight face, "I was framed."  
  
One of the guard's faces contorted up in fury and she received a hard blow to the back of her head. She fought the impulse to throw her hand up and clutch her burning head, even though she could feel blood beginning to drip onto her shirt. Instead she bit her lip and ducked her head. "I will not tolerate liars!" he sneered, and "accidentally" elbowed he wound.  
  
"That's enough!"   
  
Spinelli looked over to see Super Intendent Skinner walking over, smiling. "You can wait until we get to Juvi hall can't you?"  
  
Spinelli glared at him. He walked past the angry principal, pretending not to hear his whispers of, "Child Abuser," and "Job Stealer."  
  
The superintendent cupped Spinelli's chin in his hand and gave her a once over. "She'll survive. Take her away boys!"  
  
He waved his hand and the two guards dragged her to the police car, then ruffly threw her in. Spinelli looked out the window, trying to get one last look at her friends. She wasn't disappointed.  
  
They were all huddled in a corner, each of their expressions different. Gus's was one of awe, Gretchens's of fear, Mickey's of confusion, Vince's held understanding, and T.J's… Spinelli would never forget it. His look of ultimate disappointment would haunt her forever. She ducked her head and let the tears flow. And they took her away…  



	2. Authers note

Authers Note.   
Ok- I totally fogot to put one of these up on the last one! Sorry!  
As you all know (or had better know) the characters don't belong to me!  
I might add some like Science fiction junk in here later, mind reading or something. I need ideas! Help help!  
Anyway, that was my disclaimer for the rest of the story!  
Ok- I'm working on chpt 2 (the REAL chpt 2) right now. It would be finished, but it's 11:00pm and my egg baby awaits! I hate hame eck... this egg smells! ;)  
C ya guys!  
Oh! btw- my e-mail is dolphin_luver55@hotmail.com just in case! Luv y'all! 


	3. Flash

5 years later…  
  
The judge rapped hid mallet on the desk, forcing the court to silence. "Has the jury reached a verdict?"  
  
15 year old Ashley Spinelli sat patiently behind the defendant's desk, hands folded neatly in her lap. She never really expected the jury to declare her innocent, they never did. Each year the attendants of Juvi Hall were permitted one retrial, each year there was "new evidence" in her favor, and each year she was found guilty. Guilty of the one crime she didn't commit that had ruined her life. She had been sent to Juvi Hall in the 5th grade, where she had gone to a "school" there, and had just started 9th grade.   
  
"We declare Ashley Spinelli…" started the jury.  
  
'…guilty of all specified crimes' Spinelli filled in silently.   
  
"…innecent of all specified crimes." They finished.  
  
"What?!" Came shouts from all over the room, Spinelli was surprised to hear her's joining them.   
  
"Order! I said Order in the Court!" The judge kept banging his mallet, but to no avail. Finally he gave up a sunk into his chair.  
  
People were patting Spinelli's lawyers on the back, hugging them, etc, but none went near her. She scared them, she knew. For that, she was glad.  
  
^^^^^^^Flash Back^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"hmm…" Spinelli nodded absentmindedly as the counsler droned on about controling her temper and finding 'inner peace.' She had been in Juvi Hall for less then a year and already she had seen the counsler, named Mrs. Perky, more then any other girl there. Mrs. Perky had taken a special liking to Spinelli, made her 'the project of the year.' She reached out to pickup her water bottle, and her hand stopped mid-air. Quickly she stuffed it back underneath her leg, trying to ignore the looks of pity the counsler was shooting at her. Mrs. Perky was sure that Spinelli was a victom of the circumstances, and that her 'aweful' childhood had made her go to such extremes to get noticed. Spinelli thought that Mrs. Perky's wig was a couple sizes too small. It was obviously cutting off the blood flow to her brain.   
  
"People are your friends Spinelli, if you'd just open yourself up, like a flower, you'd have bee's swarming to get your honey…"  
  
Spinelli was beginning to wonder if they payed her extra for the pretty talk. She certainly used enough of it.   
  
"well?"  
  
Spinelli looked up quickly, to find Perky's small, round face staring expectantly at her. She wanted an answer, and Spinelli didn't even know the question.   
  
"Um, Kentucky?" It's not that she didn't want to pay attention, she just…couldn't. Perky smiled another one of those hidious 'I'm so sorry honey' smiles. Reaching out to her, Perky stroked her hand like a mother would her daughter. Spinelli tried to yank away-  
  
She was standing in a field of flowers, all different kinds, so many that Spinelli wasn't sure if some of them even existed. Looking down she found herself trodding on a patch of blue and lavender dotted lilies.   
'Ok- those definatly don't exist.'   
Stepping over them she tried to untangle herself from the dress she was wearing, it had gotten caught on a rose bush. It was a dark red gown, like always, with no sleeves, and a low back and front. She tugged at it until it ripped, causing her to stumble backwords onto a ivy vine.   
The vine creeped around her ankles and latched themselves to her skin, making it impossiable to run. She focused her attention on the ivy that was circling one of her wrists and used to other hand to break free from it, leaving blood marks on her wrists and palms of her hands.   
She ignored them and began to unwrap her ankles, until her hands were cut so deep she had to stop. The vines had completely covered her legs up to her knees, and she could feel the squeezing.   
"Let go!" She yanked her hand away from the vine that had again tried to capture it. Suddenly her dress split up into small sections, and flew up until they circled her. The vines had moved on to enclose her waist. She looked at herself then frowned a bit.   
"It's making me a flower, I gosh, I do NOT want to be a flower!"  
She felt her "petals" opening. 'Just like Mrs. Perky wanted.' Looking around she heard a low buzzing sound, just enough to remind her what else Perky had said.  
"and bee's would swarm to get your honey…"  
Then she saw them, millions of bees, coming from all directions, all headed for her. She screamed.  
  
"Honey! Honey! Oh please be all right!"  
  
Spinelli opened her eyes to find the very frantic face of Mrs. Perky. And about 20 guards, though they just looked annoyed. Spinelli glared, it felt like early in the morning, and she was in pain. Looking down at herself she saw the many cuts and bruises that the ivy had given her. She slammed her head back down, causing Perky to look up at her. She gave a squel of excitement and reached out to hug her. Spinelli held up her hand to stop Perky, who knows what the next flash would be.   
  
She had started having "flashes", as she called them, a week after her arrival at Juvi Hall. She had thought herself to be crazy, and had almost reported herself to the counsler. In fact, she had been on her way to the shrinks when her now best friend, Carmen, had stopped her in the hallway. OK, more like demanded Spinelli give her all the cash on her, which was none considering how the attendents at Juvi Hall were given ugly black jumpsuits to wear that had no pockets. Bsides, there was nothing to buy and no way to earn money. After a short brawl, Spinelli had had another flash, and when she woke up there was no way to get out of explaining what had happened. Carmen had convinced Spinelli to put off confessing, and together they had tested Spinelli, until they came to a reason why she had flashes, or at least what they were.  
  
They had decided that they were images shaped by the other person's most powerful thoughts, and was triggered by physical contact. Spinelli and Carmen had worked hard on making gloves, so that she wouldn't have flashes 24/7. Mrs. Perky, though, had demanded that she leave them off during their time together. This had been somewhat of an inconvience, because Perky liked to put her hands on Spinelli's shoulders, and hug her, and be a "mother" to her.   
  
What surprised her the most was the fact that in this flash, the "flowers" had wanted to cause her harm, which usually reflected how the person felt at the time. Usually Spinelli received nothing but fluffinesss from Perky, and that was bad enough. But physicle harm?   
  
When the person was feeling particular murderous, or angry, or their feeling's were stronger then usual, Spinelli's body was convinced that it was actually in that place, and it was a reality. Whatever happened in the flash convinced the body that it was actually harmed, and it inflicted the wounds on itself. So why was Perky's flash so violent?  
  
^^^^^^Back to the present^^^^^^^  
  
Spinelli almost smiled at that thought. Perky had eventually gone crazy, and had been sent to a looney bin. The new counsler had been somewhat saner, and Spinelli had actually enjoyed her time in counseling.   
  
The judge taped his mallet against his desk again, and the commotion died down.  
  
"I hereby release Ashley Spinelli from Juvinile Hall," he said, to make it official. "I demand a meeting with both her, and her parents after the trial. This meeting is excused."  
  
Spinelli bid farewell to the counsler, and her lawyers, and headed over to the Judge. Carmen followed closely. Putting a gloved hand on Spinelli's shoulder she paused Spinelli.  
  
"Congrats girl. You're free."  
  
Spinelli turned to Carmen and gave her a rare smile, followed by a hug. "So are you. You'll have to show me the ropes. I think I've forgotten HOW."  
  
Carmen laughed. She had been released a year before Spinelli, because a man had finally confessed to murdering her family. She had been accused of killing off her whole family of 8, when in truth her uncle had done it. There was no evidence for or against Carmen, so she was only sent to Juvinle hall. By request from Spinelli, her parents had adopted Carmen, and the two had become closer then blood sisters ever could have.  
"you haven't been gone THAT long," Carmen assured her. "Ready to face the judge?"   
  
************************************  
  
So- how'd you like this one? The next one probably won't be out for a while, but you never know.  
Review!  
  
Wazzup Girl 


	4. Changes

Spinelli and Carmen were waiting outside for their parents to get out of their meeting with the judge. The judge had done a quick, private meeting with Spinelli. He had asked her questions about herself, her education, etc, and Spinelli had played the role of a normal, "angel" child. She had answered only yes or no questions, and added a few tears for effect. The judge had been convinced that she was "changed" and harmless.   
He was now discussing her "future" with her parents, leaving Carmen and Spinelli alone to test her power.  
  
"Ok, I'm going to touch this table, and think one phrase, over and over. After I lift my hand off, I want your hand to touch the same area. Tell me what you get."  
  
Spinelli stared at Carmen, "Um, hello? I thought this thing was triggered by physical contact, not fingerprints or whatever it is your thinking."  
  
Carmen looked exasperated. "Just do it! We want to see what all you can do."  
  
Spinelli rolled her eyes but nodded. Carmen grinned and placed her hands on the table. Spinelli saw her knuckles go white, and she could tell Carmen really wanted this to work. A few moments later she gently lifted her hands off the table and the blood in her hands returned. Looking up at Spinelli, she put on her gloves and pressed her hands on the table.  
  
Spinelli searched in her mind for the familiar humming that meant an up-coming flash. Finding nothing she pressed her mind harder. 'Come on, you've got to work!' She felt deeper into her mind, searching for any sign that might mean a flash.  
  
She was abruptly shaken to her senses. Opening her eyes she saw Carmen, or at least Carmen's fingers. She was snapping them in front of Spinelli's face.  
  
"Snap out of it girl! Your parent's are coming!"   
  
Spinelli bolted onto the chair, trying to ignore the splitting headache the experiment had given her. Turning to Carmen she said, "Does my makeup look ok? I look… normal, right?"   
  
Carmen laughed at Spinelli's frantic state, "Come here. I'll fix it." Spinelli kneeled before Carmen, who got her make up out of her purse. Pulling out a mascara wand she said, "Look up." Spinelli obeyed, and felt the wand slide over her bottom lashes. "Now down." This time it went over her upper lashes. Carmen cupped Spinelli's chin in her gloved hand. "Look at me… now close." Swiping a bit of shimmer powder over her eyes, Spinelli tried not to grimace. She really didn't like make up, but it had its advantages.  
'I only wanted enough to make myself look normal, not pale and withdrawn.'  
  
"Hello dears!"  
  
Peeking out from overdone lashes, Spinelli saw her parents coming toward her and Carmen. Her mother wrapped Carmen in a hug, and smiled a little at Spinelli. Her father's reaction was the same, but he had the decency to put a hand on her shoulder before turning back to Carmen. Carmen snuck a quick wink at Spinelli, then pretended to adore being adored.   
Spinelli sighed with relief; no one would touch her. No flashes from her parents about how scared they are of her, or how they pity her.   
'Thank you Carmen. You're an angel.'  
  
  
Five minutes later, Spinelli got bored standing around watching her parents praise Carmen. 'It's just like the time when Gretch came over, my parents LOVED her… Only I don't mind it this time.'  
  
"Ahem…" She cleared her throat. All heads turned to her. Her parents looked embarrassed, Carmen grateful. Spinelli put her hands on her hips and glared, "So what did he say?"  
  
Her parents exchanged glances. "Who dear?"  
  
Carmen pulled away from the two to stand next to Spinelli. "The judge!"  
  
Spinelli's mother looked surprised, then laughed. "Oh yes, of course. He said…Bob?"  
  
Bob, Spinelli's dad, looked uncomfortable all of a sudden. "Well, Ashley…"  
  
Spinelli sighed. Had things really changed so much that her parents no longer called her 'Pookie,' or even 'Spinelli'?  
  
"…He said, well, both Flo and I think that…"  
  
Spinelli was getting impatient. When did her turn into such bumbling idiots? "Would you just spit it out already!"  
  
"Well…" Flo said uncertainly, "He thinks that it would be best for you to return to your old school district. Get back together with your friends, become…used to freedom."  
  
Spinelli knew she desperately wanted to say normal. Then it sunk in. Her old school, old friends, old life. "Oh gosh…" She sunk to her knee's. 'Please, please, no…'  
  
Later that evening she and Carmen were in Spinelli's room. They had made it home without too much trouble, by the time the reporters caught up with them, Spinelli and Carmen were safe at home, and Bob and Flo had been left to deal with them. Spinelli was flopped on her back, up side down on her bed. Carmen was sitting at the mirror, adjusting her make up.   
  
"I can not go back, Carm!" she exclaimed.   
  
Carmen never turned from her mirror. "And why not?" She re-coated her lip-gloss.   
  
Spinelli sighed. "Hmm… lets see. I was sent to Juvi Hall for 5 years for blowing up a school, they'll think I'm some kind of dangerous criminal. And on top of all that, what if I get a flash in the middle of class, or in the muddle of the hallway." She cradled her head in her hands. "I can just hear them screaming 'freak' already."  
  
Carmen spun around. Before Spinelli could stop her Carmen had slapped her across the face, hard. She held up one gloved finger and stuck it in Spinelli's face. "Don't let me ever…EVER…hear you use that phrase about yourself.   
I swear to you, if I do I will grind you down into the dirt so hard…"   
  
Spinelli sat up on the bed and held her hands up. "Woah there," Then she started crying, a thing she hadn't done for over 7 years. "Oh gosh. How am I going to face them? I mean I'm CRYING for goodness sake!" She gave a bitter laugh. "I haven't seen them for nearly 6 years. And I come back insane? They'll freak!"  
  
Carmen crossed her arms and glared at Spinelli. "What is with you girl! I've never known you to be a chicken, and this is beyond belief! I'd slap you again, but I don't think a bruise on your face on your first day back would be a good idea. And as for your friends freaking out…" she put on an evil grin. "…True, there is nothing we can do about that. BUT, since we can't avoid it…"  
  
Spinelli looked at Carmen's face and leapt off the bed. Backing up she slowly made her way to the door. Holding her hands out in front of her she made a definite 'no' gesture. "Carmen…" Carmen stood there, looking as innocent as can be, which is why Spinelli was so scared.  
  
"Trust me Ashley."  
  
Spinelli winced at the sound of her real name. "What do you mean, 'trust me'?"  
  
Carmen sighed and sat down on the bed closest to the door. "Listen, you said that you didn't want to go back and be called a freak, etc. Well, we can't change that, people are GOING to talk, no matter what we do." She shrugged. "I just think we should give them something to talk ABOUT."  
  
Spinelli crossed her arms and glared at Carmen. "And what do you propose? Me dressing up like a goth and dying my hair bright green?"  
  
Carmen smiled again. "Something like that."   
  
Spinelli finally caught on. "A makeover…it has possibility's."  
  
Carmen laughed a little. "So you in?"  
  
Spinelli frowned. A make over meant make up, but it also meant the chance to change. Besides it might be fun… "Alright, but one condition."  
  
Carmen stood up and faced her, a puzzled expression on her face. "Sure, you name it."  
  
Spinelli grinned, "You have to SWEAR that you will never call me Ashley again!"  
  
"Deal."  
  
  
Authors Note:   
  
Ok… chpt4 will be the makeover, and possibly her first day of school.  
I know this is getting a little bit OOC, but bear with me; she's in high school now!  
What do you guys think?  
I need suggestions! Please! What should I do with Spinelli's makeover???????  



	5. What's up w/ him?

AN: Because I am getting so few reviews I was going to wait a while to put this up, but I'm really bored right now (Songs on Napstar take WAY to long to download) I will continue.   
Hehe- thanx to y'all who DID review! Much luv to ya!  
KDWild: I'm gonna take your vote and go for Prep! Maybe… probably... He he he… this will be interesting! KEEP WRITING YEAR OF THE TYRANT! SEQUAL!!!!!!!  
Lady Zera: hmm... I might try goth later. Or on Carmen! ^_^  
Dude: thanx for reviewing! I don't have a reader/editor so I'm doin' the best I can.  
Vixen/Celtic Air/Janet: Yeah! Continue your fic NOW!  
A Argrim: hehehe… this chpt is for you! I'm gonna have her attacked or somethin' I think I'll do something with spies in here… hint hint…   
Rosie: Wazzup! Thanx for the review! You're awesome!  
Sarajane: What? What are you talking about? Who's Melinda Metz? Is she some new author or something? I'm sorry- but I have no idea what you're talking about. Sorry if this LOOKS familiar, but this story is completely original. All the ideas in here are from dreams that I have had in the past, or based on real life. Just because you don't like my story doesn't mean you should start telling me I stole it from someone. Get real.   
  
On w/ The STORY!!  
  
  
Chpt: 4  
  
Ashley Spinelli stood outside the once familiar barbershop, breathing in every last detail. The peeling paint, the lavender scented conditioner, the faint sound of the scissors snipping away years of split ends and misused hair dye. It had once been so normal; it had just disappeared from her sight.   
But now it was new, and somewhat frightening. She no longer felt welcome here. Where were the abusive guards? The steel walls? The constant fear of not waking up in the morning because someone has cut your throat. She felt like an intruder, 'a stranger in a strange land.'  
Carmen reached over and squeezed Spinelli's shoulder a silent reassurance. Spinelli looked back at Carmen, nodding her head to show she was ready.   
  
"Lets do it."  
  
Carmen guided Spinelli through the shelves of beauty products, never letting her gloved hand move from her shoulder. Assortments of bottles and multicolored lotions whizzed by and Spinelli strained to peel her eyes away from them. There had been none of these glass things in Juvi Hall, and Spinelli found she had missed them.   
Carmen caught her wandering gaze and sped up, pushing Spinelli along.   
  
"You can't stand there gaping! You looked like a fish out of water!"  
  
Spinelli stopped and lowered her head slowly. "I FEEL like a fish out of water."  
  
Carmen's eyes found Spinelli's. "Not for long." She glanced at her watch and glared a little. "We're lucky this is an around the clock beauty parlor. It's almost 5:00am. School starts in an hour and a half! We've got to hurry!"  
  
Spinelli sighed and started running after Carmen, who was already at the front desk signing in. Spinelli gave a small smile when the secretary saw exactly who "Ashley S." was. Apparently she watched the news, and had heard the reports. Spinelli had found the headline on that mornings newspaper reading, "15 Year Old Terrorist Released From Juvenile hall."  
Carmen had caught her reading it, and had thrown the paper into the trash.  
  
The secretary fidgeted in her seat as Carmen tried to pay in advance. She never took her eyes off Spinelli. "There's…. No need to…to…pay."  
She pushed Carmen's hand away and waved two beauticians over. Spinelli was amused to see both were boys.  
  
"Lance…" said the secretary slowly. "You'll take… Miss. Ashley here."  
  
Lance turned out to be a blonde haired, blue eyed, weight lifter that looked as if he could have been one of the guards at Juvi. He stared down at her, his eyes hard and his mouth turned in a frown. "Come on kid."  
Spinelli glared but followed him to a twirling chair. He pointed to it with one stubby finger. "Sit."  
  
Spinelli obeyed silently. She pulled out a page torn from the magazine that Carmen had bought for them to look through. After much debate (and a couple punches on Spinelli's part) they had decided on two very different styles. Carmen had gone somewhat goth, and Spinelli smiled a bit to see the other boy, whose nametag had read "Dean", get out the black hair dye and nail polish.   
Carmen and Spinelli had gone shopping the day before, looking for the perfect outfits for their new personalities.   
  
Carmen had picked out a long black skirt, reaching to her ankles, and a no sleeved top that showed a little bit of flesh around her waist. Spinelli had helped with accessories, a spider web necklace with matching bracelets, and large spider earrings.  
  
In return, Carmen had helped Spinelli with her outfit. Or rather, had gotten so tired of Spinelli burning every picture of an outfit she didn't like that Carmen took the magazine away from her and chose for her. They had ended up with what Carmen had described as, " a cheerleader's school outfit," and surprisingly enough Spinelli agreed. She figured that it would make her look like a normal teenager, not an insane Juvi Hall delinquent. Besides, she mused, its better then the alternative. Carmen had also shown her a very easy to make cowboy outfit, cow skirt and all.   
  
Spinelli glanced impatiently at her watch as Lance finished watching her hair. It was 15 minutes since they had entered, and Spinelli was peeved. She wasn't supposed to be late for her first day, and this guy was taking forever. He was about to squeeze another palmful of conditioner into his hand when she reached up and grabbed his wrist.   
  
"Hurry up will ya? I'm sure my hair is really clean now, so start styling!"  
She snapped. Lance just grinned and lifted her head up. Wrapping it in a towel he directed her to the styling chair. She reached over and saw Dean streaking in black into Carmen's dirty blonde hair. Carmen stole a glance at Spinelli and raised an eyebrow. Spinelli sighed and rolled her eyes at Lance, who was taking every single piece of a hair from his new brush.  
  
Spinelli sat in the chair and waited impatiently. When Lance decided it was clean enough he sprayed a leave in conditioner/mousse into her hair. She sighed happily as he massaged it into her hair. Maybe going to the beautician WASN'T so bad…  
  
Spinelli mentally slapped herself. 'What's wrong with you! You're turning into an Ashley!'  
Another part of herself argued, 'After today- you're gonna BE an Ashley!'  
  
She looked up to see Lance taking off the rubber gloves she had given him to wear, 'To protect my head from the impurities on your hands' she had told him. Actually, she just didn't want any flashes; they made her feel like an intruder on other people's privacy. Then again, sometimes she liked knowing what was going on. There were something's that it was better to know than not.  
  
She clasped her hands together; they were damp from un-noticed sweat that had gathered inside her gloves. "What do you think you're doin'?" she asked, an edge of terror cutting into her voice.   
  
Lance grinned a tooth paste commercial grin. "I have to take them off to do you're hair. Otherwise the hairspray would stick to these gloves and really ruin your hair."  
  
Spinelli was about to reach up and smack some sense into him when she felt his bare hands comb through her hair, brushing her scalp.   
  
'Oh crud….'  
  
  
Her body was sitting in the same chair, watching Lance in the mirror. He was rubbing in a mousse, taking slow strokes and deliberately pulling strand of her hair out. Spinelli watched from behind her body, trying to ignore the growing sense of panic. She watched as her body began to nod off, and glared at Lance's sick smile. He kept rubbing the foam into her hair, and she saw his knuckles go white from the pressure he was applying on her scalp. Then he stopped, and pulled away from the chair, his face contorted up in fury, then sadness, then pity. She watched him go through hundreds of expressions, until he turned calm again. Taking deep breaths he made his way to the drawers, acting as though he had not done anything out of usual. For all she knew, it could have been his normal. Reaching into a bottom drawer he retrieved a long, rust red metal comb, and Spinelli felt as if her knees would buckle. On closer examination she had seen that red was not it's natural color, blue was. The red was dried blood, layers and layers of it. He searched through another drawer and came up with a bottle of what looked like an advanced rat poison. Dipping the comb into the bottle, he let it soak a few seconds. Lifting it up slowly, he made no move to control the dripping. One stray drop landed on the flowers in a vase by their station. Immediately, Spinelli saw nothing happen, but then one leaf curled up and turned brown. Then another, then another. Within 2 minutes the plant was dead. Spinelli turned and watched as Lance stroked the comb into her body's hair, pressing so hard that the comb spikes dug into her scalp. Long stripes of blood appeared wherever the comb touched, and the poison slowly leaked into the wounds. Lance grinned evilly and stroked one of the cuts with one finger. He lifted it to his mouth and sucked on his finger, inhaling the blood and poison. Spinelli turned away- sickened…  
  
Spinelli woke up with a start. Of all the flashes she had had, that one took the cake. Shaking her head a little she glanced at Lance, who was bent over the bottom drawer, cradling something in his palm like a newborn baby. Spinelli's mind screamed out a warning, but she pushed it aside and leaned closer. He held it against his chest and breathed in the fumes radiating from it. She came closer, then shrank back into the chair and closed her eyes.  
  
'Focus, focus…'  
  
Opening her eyes a small bit, she saw the way too familiar comb set onto the desk as he reached into another drawer.  
  
'He's gonna kill me… d***!'  
  
She sunk back deeper down the chair and breathed deeply. She allowed herself to clear her mind, which, although it often lowered he defenses, let her think much more clearly. 'Ok- he's obviously got a mental problem, and from the different feelings I got from the flash, there are probably multiple personalities. If I can distract this personality, maybe I can signal Carmen to call the police, or at least hold him off while someone does…'  
She sighed and opened her eyes just in time to see the plant die. 'De ja vui.' She thought sarcastically. She had learned to become sarcastic instead of afraid, she found it both aggravated her enemies, and allowed her to think clearer.   
She held up her gloved hand and grabbed Lance's wrist before he could rake through her hair.   
  
"Wait."  
  
She spun her chair so that it faced him, causing him to clench his teeth in pain as she also twisted his wrist. Looking him eye to eye she grinned.  
  
"I don't think my hair needs to be combed anymore. It's almost dry and it doesn't tangle easily."  
  
He gave her a puppy dog face, and Spinelli felt his reins tighten in his wrist. Years of experience had taught her that meant he was preparing for an attack. She closed her eyes and let his fist crash into her cheekbone. It hurt somewhat, and she was sure there would be a bruise later, but it gave her the advantage. First, the blow was strong, but she could tell he put to much effort into his attacks, he would tire easily. Second, if they took her to court for fighting within the first week of her release, she could say she acted in self-defense. This place was no longer empty, and so she would have eyewitnesses.   
Clenching her eyes shut she ignored whispers of, "Isn't that…" "Why did he…"   
Wrapping her other gloved hand over the same wrist she used all her strength to throw him over her shoulder and into the mirror. It cracked with a pleasant crash and she leapt out of the chair. Leaning over him she wrenched the comb from his grasp, using only her little finger nails in order not to smudge his fingerprints. "Exhibit A."  
  
She held him on the ground, ignoring the numerous kicks his was sending her. Looking around at all the staring faces she said crossly, "Will someone call the police? Or are you all too dense to figure that out? I'll give you a hint, the numbers 911."  
  
This seemed to wake them from their trance. Not bothering to block a poorly aimed blow to the stomach she watched as Carmen pulled out her cell phone and dialed for help.  
  
'I'd better get a year's worth of certificates for free makeovers. This is beyond believable.'  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Lol- thanx to all of you who reviewed. Sorry I took so long to get this one out, I promise that once I blow up MY school the chpts will come faster. Hehehe. J/k  
  
Wazzup Girl  



	6. New Identity

A week later…  
  
Spinelli sighed and tugged on her halter top, trying desperatly to hide some of the tan stomach that it showed. She was beginning to wonder why she had let Carmen talk her into this. She really didn't like how her outfit fit, it was too tight and revealing. But it did serve its purpose. She gave her reflection a last glance, just to make sure everything was perfect.   
  
Her dark blue jeans clung tightly to her legs and went much lower then Spinelli would have liked, but if that's what "everyone" wore now, then so be it. Her halter-top was a light pink, and fell to an inch or so above her belly button. She had gotten her belly button pierced in Juvi Hall, and it was now decorated with a large silver stud. Her now too large bust was hidden modestly, but bordering on too low.   
  
Carmen had tried to convince her to let her hair hang loose, but they had compromised with a slim pink hair band, and it now flowed in waves down to her mid-back. Her hair was loaded with an anti-frizz and shine spray that only increased the natural to die for hair. Her large, dark brown eyes were framed with a dark shade of pink eye shadow and a coating of sparkles dusted her cheeks and eyes. They had painted her lips in a light pink that matched her nails and toenails perfectly. Her feet were adorned with a pair of white high-heeled sandals that showed of her slender feet. She wore a large silver hoop earring in each ear, accompanied by two other smaller ones. Long silver dangling bracelets clinked softly on her wrist as she rubbed her bare arms. All in all she could have passed for a 17 year old Ashley. Which was almost exactly what she was going to do.   
  
"Come ON girl! Are you gonna stare at yourself FOREVER? We've got to go!"  
  
Spinelli grinned to herself and slowly made her way down the stairs, savoring every moment she had to herself. Trying not to trip with her heeled sandals on she entered the kitchen, where Carmen was waiting with breakfast. Handing her a paper plate of turkey bacon and a few scrambled eggs Carmen dragged her out the door.   
  
"Let's get out of here before the parental units wake up." She whispered and grabbed a plastic fork off the counter.   
  
"Hold it!"  
  
Carmen and Spinelli turned and faced their father, who was in a light blue bathrobe and looking quite confused.   
  
"Too late." Carmen whispered and grinned softly. Spinelli gave an innocent smile and clasped her hands together.  
  
Bob Spinelli stared at the two of them, puzzlement written clearly on his face. "What are you doing? And why are you dressed like that? Pookie, explain."  
  
Spinelli bit the inside of her lip and let their new "Pookie" explain. "Well," Carmen started carefully. "It IS Ashley's and my first day of school, so we thought we might try a couple new looks." She gestured at her goth outfit, then to Spinelli's preppy one. "We thought that by changing ourselves it might help us get used to all the changes in the others."   
  
Spinelli mentally laughed. How did Carmen do it? Where did this stuff come from? "After all Bob," she said, not bothering with "Dad" or Daddy', "It's important for me to get used to my new, 'healthy' environment." She was quoting from the judge so that it would sink in better. "Don't you want that?"  
  
Bob all of a sudden looked uncomfortable, and glanced nervously up the stairs to his bedroom. "Of course we want you to fit in, but isn't this a bit extreme?"  
  
Spinelli gave him a quick peck on the cheek and walked briskly out the door; she didn't want to be present when Carmen started explaining how important it was for Spinelli to get comfortable in her new life. So she sat, as best she could in those pants, on the porch step and put her chin in her hands. Closing her eyes she practiced focusing her mind on the real world. Carmen had invented these games for her to play; they helped her ignore the flashes, or at least the less strong ones. That is what allowed her to touch people without flashes, although Spinelli just liked avoiding human contact whenever possible. By focusing on the real world she was able to tune out the other one.  
  
"You ready Ashley?"  
  
Spinelli looked up to see Carmen hovering over her, both of their backpacks in hand. Tossing Spinelli her's she slung her own onto her back. Spinelli stood up and did the same, a scowl beginning to form on her face.  
  
"I can't understand why you think it's so important for me to go by that! I HATE that name and you know it!"  
  
Carmen grinned and started walking down the road. "It fits your new personality better. Spinelli is the girl who blew up the school, Ashley is the one who took it over!"  
  
They both laughed as Spinelli caught up to her. "True, true. Oh, I can't wait to see everyone's faces!"  
  
^^^^^^^10 Minutes Later^^^^^^^  
  
Spinelli stared absentmindedly at the white walls. The principal was telling the two of them how they wouldn't be treated special, and no weapons were allowed at school, and blah de blah de blah. Spinelli really wasn't listening, and from the "I'm oh so interested in what you have to say" look on Carmen's face, neither was she. Spinelli was becoming bored quick. She came early just for this?  
  
"Excuse me sir," Carmen said. "But I don't believe you'll have a problem with us this year. And the busses are going to come soon, we'd like a chance to figure out where our classes are before everyone gets here."  
  
The principal looked surprised, then nodded politely. "You may go, here are your schedules."  
  
Spinelli took the piece of paper that he was offering her and looked it over. Carmen ignored hers until they got out into the hallway, where she pulled it out of her purse and compared it to Spinelli's.   
  
"Hmm…" Carmen said quietly. "Not as many together as I had hoped, but we've got the same lunch at least."  
  
Spinelli peered over Carmen's shoulder and studied them.  
  
Ashley S.  
1st period- Social Studies  
2nd period- Art  
3rd period- release  
4th period- English  
LUNCH  
5th period- R.E.A.C.T  
6th period- P.E  
7th period- Algebra III  
  
Carmen S.  
1st period- Art  
2nd period- English  
3rd period- Release  
4th period- R.E.A.C.T  
LUNCH  
5th period- Social Studies  
6th period- P.E  
7th period- Algebra II  
  
Spinelli sighed; she had really been counting on sitting by Carmen in all the classes. Now she would HAVE to talk to other people, and she wasn't sure she liked that idea. Being feared is bad enough, if only people didn't pretend like they weren't. It made Spinelli uncomfortable, even more so when they started watching their words for anything that might offend her.   
  
Carmen's sigh matched Spinelli's, but was for a different reason. "So we've got one class together, plus Lunch."  
  
Spinelli looked at her and pointed at Release. "That's two classes and Lunch. You forgot this one."   
  
Carmen grinned evilly. "No I didn't. We're not going to see each other during that time."  
  
Spinelli glared at her. Whenever Carmen got that look it meant that something bad was gonna happen, usually involving Spinelli. "Why not?" she demanded, dreading the answer. She wasn't disappointed.  
  
"Because…" Carmen said slowly. "You're gonna become a cheerleader. And they practice during Release."   
  
Dun Dun Dun Dun…..  
  
Cliffhanger. Kinda Sorta Maybe. Will Ashley S. ACTUALLY go for it? Or will Carmen end up with a broken arm? That's it for chpt 5! I'm gonna start working on chpt 6 now! And yes people, I know that Release is actually Seminary or a 7th class like English, my sisters in seminary in fact, but in this school, it's a break.  
Places to reach me:  
Brink_babe2002@hotmail.com  
Dolphin_luver55@hotmail.com  
Or My Yahoo messenger name: Brink_Babe2002  
  



	7. Ashley S.

Spinelli glared at Carmen, did she honestly think she was gonna do it? It doesn't take a genius to walk around in a too short skirt, scream, shake their butt, and manipulate guys. Actually, Spinelli was somewhat of an expert at the last one. Years of guys being her best friends had fixed her shy and innecent act, at least up to now.  
  
Carmen returned Spinelli's look, her goth outfit making her seem almost frightening. "Your doing it. I already signed you up, your tryouts are during release today."  
  
Spinelli grinned to herself, all she had to do was flunk the tryouts and she wouldn't have to join! And it shouldn't be to hard to fall on her head and act like a dimwit. She was almost looking forward to it…  
  
***********30 minutes later************  
  
Spinelli gave her mirror image a quick once over. Not a hair had fallen out of place, which somewhat disappointed her. Vaguly she heard the bell, signaling that it was time for the students to start making their way to 1st period classes. She glanced at her watch, 5 minutes until she was going to be late, and here she was in the bathroom wasting time.   
  
Soon the sounds of feet running disappeared and the hallways became empty. Spinelli estimated she had less then 2 minutes to get to her class, Social studies. Picking up her SS book and pencil bag, she stuffed both of them into her navy blue book bag that hung over her shoulder. Carmen had assured her it was the "newest thing," and Spinelli had to admit, it WAS pretty cool. Sticking her head out the door she checked to make sure she was alone. Sighing with relief she made her way to the classroom, jogging easily past the lockers.   
  
When she finally reached her classroom she put her hand on the doorknob slowly. Her brain yelled at it to turn, but her hand refused. Sticking her other hand on top she turned the knob, mentally scolding herself for acting so nervous. Finally her brain lost patience and she pushed the door open as hard as she could. The door banged against the wall and she did the practiced "glide" into the classroom. Brushing her raven black hair she moved to a seat in the middle rows, and swung her backpack onto the top. Some students ignored her, others asked people who the "new, hott girl" was. Not a one recognised her. Ignoring the stares everyone was shooting at her she pulled out her light blue notebook and started doodling. A couple dragons, a few dead trees, some roses, the woks. Spinelli had always been a good drawer, her chalk masterpeice in 4th grade had been proof of that, and she got so caught up she barely heard the bell ring and the teacher call her name.   
  
"Ashley? Ashley!"  
  
Startled Spinelli paused mid-flower. "Yes?" she asked the teacher quietly.   
  
The teacher, a large women who looked about 50 and had gray hair pulled into as tight bun, sighed impatiently. "Would you please come up here and introduce yourself? I'm sure everyone would love to know more about you."  
  
It was Spinelli's turn to sigh. 'Ashley' had become her new identity, and she loathed it. But she slid out of her seat and walked slowly up to the front of the room, pretending to blush at all the whistles. She had to fight to keep her fists unclenched. Spinning around on the heel of her foot she grinned slyly.   
  
"Hey y'all." She said, the y'all was almost a second nature to her, one of her best friends in Juvi Hall had been Texan. "Well, my name is Ashley. Need I say anything else?"  
She heard a quiet 'scandelous' from the back of the room. Sure enough, all four of the Ashley's were there, staring intently at her. They hadn't changed much, aside from developing figures and getting taller.  
  
Ashley Arnbrewster sat in the middle, hands folded together and her legs crossed underneath her desk. She wore her usual pink and black colors, but this time it was a sundress that fell to just above her knees. Her blonde hair was layered and fell to her shoulders, no longer in a headband.   
  
To her left sat Ashley Bolais, looking quite bored. It was a well known fact that Ashley B. had been Ashley A's best friend of the four, and it seemed to Spinelli that it hadn't changed. Her black hair was pulled into ponytail, and her dark skin brought out the yellow in her sundress.   
  
On the other side of Ashley A was Ashley Quenlin, in a light blue sundress matching all of theirs, and had pulled her shoulder length red hair into two pigtails. She wrote on a piece of paper, occasionally glancing at Spinelli. She passed it to Ashley A, who gave Spinelli a once over, then nodded. Spinelli was pretty sure that was a bad thing.  
  
Ashley Tomasian, usually the quietest of the Ashley's, was throwing notes at Ashley B, who read them and giggled. Ashley T's brown hair was still curly and was also layered to her mid-back. She was tan as ever, and wore a light green sundress like that of the other Ashley's.   
  
Spinelli sighed and surveyed the rest of the classroom. There was T.J and Vince in the back row next to the Ashley's. Occasionally Ashley A would throw T.J a "kiss" and Spinelli was appalled to see that he returned them. Likewise happened between Ashley Q and Vince. Spinelli groaned inwardly, when did they stoop that low? Dating an Ashley? Then again, she had been gone and it was normal for things to change. Like looks.   
  
Vince had become the perfect picture of an athlete, tall, muscular, his black hair cut in the same style as before. His outfit was a pair of jeans and a shirt that was just tight enough to hint a muscles. T.J's outfit was much the same, Spinelli was surprised to see that he had thrown his hat out of the look and cut his hair and gelled it. He also had muscles, but while Vince looked like a basketball player, T.J was pure football.   
  
There was also Swinger Girl, still decked out in brown leather, but minus the hat. Menlow, still all suit and tie, although he had added a suitcase. The last face Spinelli recognised was Butch, who had become somewhat handsome. He appeared to be going out with Ashley B, because of the XO letters she was throwing at him.   
  
Spinelli combed her hair delicatly with her fingers, flirting with the classroom. "So," she breathed, "Any questions?" Spinelli smiled as all of the boys raised their hands, apparently she wasn't as bad at flirting as she had thought. She figured, if she was gonna be an Ashley, she might as well BE an Ashley! Still raking her fingers through her hair she called on a boy with blonde spiked hair, who was sitting in the front row and who had been throwing spitwads at the teacher moments before. She suspected that his seating had been the teachers idea. "Yes?"  
  
He gave her an 'I'm all that' smile. She twisted a strand of hair around her finger, and waited. "Will you go out with me?"  
  
She watched as the spiral came loose. "Why," she asked softly so he had to strain to hear, "Would I do that?" He looked shocked, which only added to her pleasure. "Whoever had that question had better put your hand down, unless of course, you WANT me to say no to each of you individually." Almost all of the hands went down, although there were still a few up. "What?" she asked one of the boys friends, who grinned.   
  
"I think your hot."  
  
Spinelli groaned inwardly, clue in freak! She gave him a small smile and spoke in the same tone she would if she had been telling him that she loved him. "I think…" she said smiling, "that you're stupid. Next?"  
  
A few more hands went down, good. "Like, whats your LAST name?" It was Ashley B, who looked positivaly interested.  
  
Spinelli gave a shy smile. "Secret. But you may call me Ashley S." She turned to the teacher, who had written Mrs. Blutenburg on the chalkboard. "Please Mrs. Blutenburg, can the students introduce themselves to me? It will be a lot easier then being crowded by people introducing themselves later."  
  
Mrs. B gave a curt nod. "Students, come up in small groups to introduce yourselves. Ashley S you may sit down."  
  
Spinelli flipped her hair behind her head and walked to her seat, brushing against the boys desks. They were much easier to maniulate then she had thought, even though some of the girls stared at her jealously. Oh well, it wasn't her fault their boyfriends had wandering eyes. Ok, so maybe it WAS her fault. Even T.J and Vince were acting like the others, although the Ashleys were being nice about it. In fact…  
  
"Hey Ashley S!"   
  
Spinelli turned to see Ashley A waving her over to an empty seat. Apparently she had pushed T.J over a desk to make room. Spinelli grinned and picked up her book bag. Walking over slowly she listened as the boy who had called her "hot" introduced himself. His name was Brad, and he was a 16 year old roller blader. She'd have to check him out later, he had definate friend possiblities. She hadn't skated in years, but once it had been her favorite sport. She grinned and slid in next to Ashley A and T.J, and watched the students up front. So far she had avoided flashes, even though reality was beginning to give her a headache.   
  
T.J gave her a "hey there" smile, which she returned shyly. It was hard enough pretending to be the shy new girl, but it was ten times harder around people she knew. "Hello," she whispered, suddenly very thankful her voice had gotten higher and less husky. "You gotta name?"  
  
T.j's grin widened, showing toothpaste commerial perfect teeth. "You wanna guess it? Or you actually wanna listen to these freaks talk about themselves?"  
  
Spinelli tried to stop her back from stiffening. Since when did T.J refer to people as freaks? But if a guessing game was what he wanted… She forced a grin, "Hmm… your name is… Theotore JD?" Peeking through closed eyes she rubbed her temples and laughed inwardly at the surprised look on his face. "No, wait… not Theotore… Theodore J Detweiler!" she grinned triumphantly and opened her eyes. All the Ashley's, T.J, and Vince were stunned. Her grin widened, "It ok if I call you Theo?"  
  
He nodded numbly. Vince laughed quietly and slapped Spinelli's back in congradulations. It had just occurred to Spinelli how close the desks were to each other. She could probably reach out and touch someone 4 seats down. Theo and the Ashley's suddenly started laughing too, "Yeah. Fine. Whatever, that's what these guys call me. But you probably already knew that too."  
  
Soon it was time for them to go up and reintroduce themselves. They stood up together and went down the aisles. Ashley A was the last to leave, and she dropped a note on Spinelli's desk. They exchanged smiles. Spinelli grinned to herself, maybe the Ashley's weren't as vile as she had thought. She unfolded the note and half listened to what Theo was saying about himself.  
The note contained two words. Two words that could make her, or break her.  
  
Hello Spinelli…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. One Down...3 to Go...

Spinelli smile as she re-applied her lipstick. The stuff wasn't so bad, once she got used to it. She would still have preferred to go without makeup, but that wasn't an option.  
  
Beside her the other four Ashley's gossiped about who did what, when, why, and where. It was mostly about boys dissing girls or vice versa, and Spinelli had begun to tune them out. Sure she nodded and pretended to look interested while they talked, but she really couldn't care less what they said.   
  
She was beginning to like school. The Ashley's had accepted her into their group, she had become a cheerleader, and the teachers were scared of her. The students had yet to figure out who she was, and life was good considering. Not great, but good.  
  
She had been forced to wear purple, one of the only untaken colors for the Ashley's. Carmen hated it, but Spinelli didn't think it was too bad. Especially since it was easy to spice up, which drove the Ashley's nuts and made her want to add more. Old grudges die hard, and this one was going no where.  
  
"So what do you think Ashley S.? Shouldn't I totally ask Theo out tonight?!" Ashley A. looked over at Spinelli, a smirk planted across her face.  
  
Say what? Ashley A. wanted to date T.J? Spinelli's fingers itched for a spider to drop into Ashley A's wide open makeup kit.   
  
"I don't think he'd go out with you," was all she said. In all honesty, he probably would. She had seen him eyeing Ashley A., but Spinelli didn't like the fact that one of her old best friends and crushes would be going out with her arch enemy.   
  
Ashley A's smirk grew, "Oh come of it…Spinelli." The other Ashley's gasped and Ashley A feigned mock innocence. "Whoops, sorry Spin-ugly. It just popped out you know?" Ashley A pushed Spinelli away from the door and went to exit.   
  
Spinelli clenched her fists and glared, "Why I oughta…"  
  
There was a short popping sound, and Spinelli fell into darkness.  
  
  
The next thing Spinelli knew she was being carted through a white hallway, surrounded by her old friends, Carmon, and nurses.   
  
Gus had gone through the predicted growth spurt, and now he looked about six and a half feet tall. His glasses were still there, square and slightly smaller, and his hair was worn the same. He wore green cargo pants and a pale green butten down top.   
  
Gretchen still wore large glasses, and she was still tall. Her red hair had been cut into a long pixie cut, and it was held back in a light blue headband. She wore a long, jean skirt and a white blouse, completing the slightly sophisicated look.   
  
And Mikey…well, he hadn't changed at all. He still wore the same clothes and his hair was styled exactly like she remembered. He had gotten somewhat taller, and he looked around six feet tall.   
  
"What. Happened?" She asked, groaning as the pain in her head increased.   
  
"You should know," Gretchen answered coldly. "Or did your new bomb backfire and give you a concussion?"  
  
"My new what?" Spinelli was confused, what was going on here?   
  
Carmen shot Gretchen a look of pure hatred, "While you were in the bathroom with the other Ashley's, a bomb in the stall nearest to you all exploded. Apparently it was in the same stall as the last bombing. Two of the Ashley's are in critical condition, only Ashley A. came out unscathed."  
  
Spinelli fainted.  
  
  
When Spinelli woke again only Carmen was in her hospital room, though she could see the figures of the other five outside. Which was good, she really didn't want to talk to them right now. They had changed too much, or at least Gretchen, Vince, and T.J had.  
  
Gus had gone through the predicted growth spurt, and now he looked about six and a half feet tall. His glasses were still there, square and slightly smaller, and his hair was worn the same. He wore green cargo pants and a pale green butten down top.   
  
Gretchen still wore large glasses, and she was still tall. Her red hair had been cut into a long pixie cut, and it was held back in a light blue headband. She wore a long, jean skirt and a white blouse, completing the slightly sophisicated look.   
  
And Mikey…well, he hadn't changed at all. He still wore the same clothes and his hair was styled exactly like she remembered. He had gotten somewhat taller, and he looked around six feet tall  
  
"Where are my parents?" Spinelli asked. Carmon jumped and Spinelli grinned in spite of everything.  
  
"I didn't know you were awake," she admitted.  
  
Spinelli nodded, "Where are my parents?"  
  
Carmen looked away for a moment, "They…couldn't come."  
  
"Bull."  
  
"Ok, ok, they didn't want to come. They told the nurses to call back when they had something important to say."   
  
Spinelli blinked away tears. Had things really gotten to the point where her own family didn't want to see her? She probably would have been more offended if she hadn't remembered something that had been bugging her for a while.  
  
"Hey Carmen," Carmen raised an eyebrow and Spinelli continued. "you said that Ashley A. was Ok and that two of the Ashleys were in critical condition. What happened to the other Ashley?"  
  
Carmen suddenly became very interested in the ceiling tiles as tears entered her own eyes. "Spinelli, Ashley B. was killed."  
  
AN: Dun dun dun…  
Ok- I couldn't decide WHO to kill out of the Ashley's, so it took me abut ½ an hour to write the last four words! Ashley B. fits into my ideas better, so forgive me it you liked her! Sorry this one is sooo short! Only 2 chapters to go (I'm guessing)!  



End file.
